I Just Wanna Take Your Time
by mxoxod28
Summary: Finchel College AU. He wishes he could stop embarrassing himself in front of her, but she's just so cute. He's Finn Hudson, quarterback, and girls throw themselves at him all the time.
1. I couldn't just walk by and not say hi

A/N: This is my first Glee story. I've been thinking about it for a while, and have decided to give it a go. It's AU and will have some fluff mixed with angst and emotion, but obviously a happy ending for our favorite couple!

Title from "Take Your Time" by Sam Hunt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

The first time he sees her, he's barely awake.

It's February of his junior year at Ohio State University and he's just pulled an all nighter studying for a huge exam. He somehow drags himself to the coffee shop on the corner in need of a warm drink for his cold walk back to the apartment he shares with his brother and best friend. The place is packed when he gets there and by the time he gets to the front, he swears he's sleep walking.

When the busty blonde behind the corner hands him his drink, he openly rolls his eyes when he sees she has left her number along with his name and a heart on his cup. He's used to this, being the star quarterback for the Buckeyes and all, but right now all he wants to do is go home and take a long and well-deserved nap.

That is until he turns around and collides with another body. He uses grace he didn't know he had to balance his coffee and reach his arms out to steady the small girl. When she looks up and meets his eyes, he swears he stops breathing.

She's tiny, way shorter than him, and absolutely gorgeous. Her long dark hair is swept up into a neat bun and her chocolate brown eyes feel like they look right into his soul. Her nose is a bit larger, but on her, it's perfect. He has to restrain himself from leaning down and kissing her plump lips because that is all he can think about when he looks at them.

He's blaming his creepy thoughts on lack of sleep. Yeah, that must be it.

She's wearing black scrubs, he notices. And he suddenly finds himself wanting to get to know everything about her. She's still staring at him, and he wonders if she feels the same based on her intense stare. Someone else bumps into them and breaks them out of their trance as he once again goes flying into her. He steadies them both again but doesn't remove his hands from her arms this time. She's quietly giggling and he thinks maybe she's deliriously tired, too. But, he just has to talk to her.

"I'm so so sorry," he blurts out quickly. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? I didn't get any coffee on you, did I?"

She giggles at his rambling and he swears he could get addicted to that sound. "I'm fine. No harm done," she says as the blonde behind the counter snootily calls "Rachel" while holding up a coffee and staring at Finn's hold on her.

The small girl slowly turns around and grabs the coffee and smiles at him. "Well, I have to get going. Duty calls," she says pointing to her hospital name tag and turning to walk away.

"Wait!" he blurts out as she reaches the door. She turns around and looks at him curiously. "I just.. What's your name?" he stutters out finally. She smiles at him with those perfect white teeth again and points to the name written on her cup while raising an eyebrow.

"Right, I knew that," he says lamely and she snorts a little and throws him a wink as she strolls out of the coffee shop. He wants to face palm at that moment, but he just groans as he takes a swig of his coffee, the name Rachel running through his head over and over.

He doesn't know what it is about this tiny brunette, he just knows he has to see her again.

The second time he sees her, he's a little drunk.

Not like sloppy drunk, but he's had a few beers and he just feels good. It's a few weeks after the coffee shop incident and they are having a party at some of the football guys' house for his best friend and roommate's 21st birthday. In all honesty, he would have rather stayed home tonight. The party scene is just not for him, but it's Puck's birthday and he would feel like a major asshole if he missed it. He and Puck have known each other since elementary school and it's no shock to him that they both ended up on the OSU football team. They make a pretty good quarterback and wide receiver pair and have been one of the reasons why OSU football has been so successful.

Anyways, he's playing beer pong and Puck sinks their last shot to beat their teammates Mike and Ryder when he sees her walk in. She's laughing and talking animatedly with a group of girls, but he doesn't see any of them. She's got on smoky makeup and her hair is down and curled and just so pretty.

He thinks he might drool a little when she slowly removes her coat to reveal a short, long-sleeved black dress. His eyes start at her long, curled hair and travel down to her tanned, toned legs showcased by the black pumps she is wearing.

"Holy fuck," Puck slurs as he stumbles into him. "Look at those legs. Imagine those wrapped around you as you-"

Puck doesn't finish his sentence as he turns around and slugs him on the arm. He can't talk about his Rachel like that. Wait, what? His Rachel? What the fuck is wrong with him? He's blaming this one on the beer. Yeah, that must be it.

"Shit, Finnessa. What the fuck was that for?"

Rachel's eyes lock with his at that moment, and he doesn't even bother responding to Puck as he shoots her a half-smile and starts walking towards her. She turns and whispers something to the group of girls and begins walking towards him as well.

They reach each other at the center of the room and he smiles dopily, the alcohol having it's desired effect. Her eyes are a little glassy, her cheeks have a flush to them, and he thinks she might be drunk, too.

She's just adorable.

And he guesses he must have said that out loud because her cheeks turn even more pink and she beams at him. He wishes he could stop embarrassing himself in front of her, but she's just so cute. He's Finn Hudson, quarterback, and girls throw themselves at him all the time. Usually, he's pretty smooth, but this tiny brunette has taken away any game he's ever had. He realizes he doesn't know her last name and they are just staring at each other, so he decides introductions are in order.

"I'm Finn. Finn-" he starts before she cuts him off.

"Finn Hudson," she states, and he whips his head up and gives her a questioning look. "I don't live under a rock. I know who you are, Mr. Quarterback. I'm Rachel Berry."

Rachel Berry. It fits her, sounding so nice and so pretty just like her. He's starting to feel a little dizzy and she's swaying a bit, so he suggests they go outside to get some air and talk. She gives him a hesitant smile, nods, and turns around to her friends. The only one left still standing in their original spot is a beautiful Latina that glares daggers at him as Rachel motions that she is going outside with him.

He doesn't dwell on it, as he grabs Rachel's hand and leads her through the house. They pass another one of her friends, a pretty blonde that is pressing Puck against a wall, lips attached. Puck high fives him as he walks past, never once stopping his motions, and he thinks he recognizes the girl as one that has been at their apartment. Quinn, he thinks, only remembering her name because it rhymes with his own. He chuckles a bit at that, which causes Rachel to look up at him.

And, god, it feels like the air just got knocked out his lungs again. Maybe it's the alcohol, but he's never felt this way just looking at someone as she stares up at him through her long lashes, while biting her bottom lip. He can't resist and reaches out and releases her lips from between her teeth, his finger brushing the bottom one as they come to a stop outside.

He almost leans down, but he second guesses himself as they sit on the stairs on the back porch. There's no one outside as it is a little chilly and he suddenly feels bad as he sees Rachel shivering. She's still smiling at him as he grabs a blanket from a basket outside and wraps it around both of their shoulders.

"Thanks."

He bumps her shoulder a bit and says, "So, since you know who I am, tell me about yourself. Tell me all about Rachel Berry."

She giggles slightly, while wrapping the blanket even further around herself, which draws him closer. He takes a chance and slips his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I'm a junior. Nursing major from Cincinnati," she begins, leaning further into his embrace.

"Ah, that explains the scrubs," he says, relishing in the feel of her so close to him. "Although, I have to say, I do enjoy what you're wearing tonight as well, legs."

He feels like a total douche once the nickname comes out of his mouth and he half expects her to slap him in the face. He gets really bad word vomit sometimes, which gets that much worse when he's drinking. She just blushes and replies, "Anyways, I live with some of my sorority sisters. They're the reason why I'm here tonight. My best friend, Quinn, and your friend Noah have been hanging out."

"A sorority girl? So you like your jello shots and monogramming?"

She snorts as he winks at her. "Hardly, my time is spent studying or at the hospital for my clinicals. Not that big of a partier, although it's nice to let go every once in a while. And I may have had a jello shot or two tonight," she giggles. "What about you, football star? You like your women slutty and your drinking games?"

He lets out a hearty laugh, not admitting that he had in fact been playing beer pong before she walked in. He doesn't want her to think that he's a stereotypical athlete/player because in all honesty, he's not. He's just Finn Hudson, small town boy from Lima, Ohio. So, leaning closer to her, he replies, "I guess you're not the only one that doesn't live up to stereotypes."

"I guess so," she whispers as she leans up slightly and he takes a leap of faith and lowers his head to hers. Their lips finally meet and he feels like fireworks are going off all around them. Her lips are so soft and plump, and she tastes like strawberries and tequila, and he just can't get enough. She opens her mouth further and moans as he tangles his hand in her soft hair and pulls her almost into his lap. Her arms circle around his neck and she plays with the hair at the base and he sighs because he's never felt like this before. After a few minutes, they pull away when the need for air becomes too much and he just stares at her, while running his fingers through her perfect hair.

He's about to lean back in, when there's a loud crash and two girls stumble outside. He recognizes one as the Latina from earlier, and she's holding the hand of a skinny blonde, once again glaring at him.

"Rachieeee," the blonde whines, "we gotta go. Lord Tubbington called and it's an emergency. Quinn's outside waiting already."

The Latina rolls her eyes before fixing another glare at him. "Sasquatch, hands off. Rachel, you have three minutes," she barks before turning on her heel and dragging the blonde girl away.

Rachel's still somewhat in his lap and looking at him with her mused hair and bright eyes. All he wants to do is continue where they left off or just keep talking to her, but she gives him an apologetic smile and moves off his lap to sit next to him. He grabs her hand and plays with her fingers and he can't believe all the feelings that are hitting him. He's only talked to this girl for a total of like 10 minutes, but he feels like he's known her forever.

"I'm sorry about Santana. She can be a little abrasive sometimes. And Brittany, that's her girlfriend, she lives in fear of her cat," she says as she begins to stand up, laughing. He stands up with her and places both arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him for a hug.

"It's alright. Are you sure you have to go, Rach? We can stay here, play some beer pong? Talk?" he asks as she wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him.

"As totally stereotypical as that sounds," she giggles detangling herself from his arms, "I really do have to go. I have a lot of studying to do tomorrow and you heard Brittany, it's an emergency."

He pouts a little and grabs her hand, spinning her back around, "Can I see you again?"

She leans up and kisses his cheek, while whispering, "Call me, QB."

He grins and releases her, putting his hand on his cheek, where her lips have left a tingling sensation. He watches her walk away as she turns and gives him once last wave before walking to the front of the house.

It's a few minutes later when Puck starts catcalling him when he walks inside that he realizes he did not get her number.

The third time he sees her, he's bored.

It's been three days since Puck's birthday party and he's spent most of his free time at the library. Lame, he knows, but he just has to see Rachel. After realizing how much of an idiot he was for never asking for her number, he begged Puck to ask Quinn (who he was kind of dating) to help him out. She must have thought his misery was entertaining since she told him he was going to have to earn it.

So once again, here he is at the same computer he's been at for hours on end in the last three days. The only difference is his buddy Mike from the football team has tagged along. He has homework to work on, too, so it's not totally creepy that he's pretty much living at the library these days. Besides, Quinn acted like Rachel spends a lot of time here so she's bound to show up eventually, right? He's beginning to think that Quinn lied to him and she and Rachel are sitting in their apartment laughing at his expense. Santana, too, probably. He could definitely see her being involved.

He's so caught up in thinking about them mocking him endlessly, that he almost misses the petite figure of his musings walking by him. He watches curiously (not creepily, okay?) as her and an Asian looking girl put their things down at a table near him and begin to move around the library. He can't help but grin at the look of determination that crosses her beautiful features as she desperately tries to reach a book on the top shelf right in his view.

She's dressed casually today and he can't help but admire the curve of her ass in her leggings as her oversized sweatshirt rises up as she reaches for the top shelf. He can't believe he never noticed how nice her behind was with the short dress she was wearing the other night. Then again, with those legs out, who could blame him? He really needed to stop thinking about those things or he was gonna have to bring out the old mailman tactic and that would just be embarrassing in the library.

Walking up behind Rachel, he easily grabs the book that she had been reaching for, causing her to spin around quickly.

"Finn," she gasps, clutching a hand to her chest. "You scared me!"

"Hey, legs," he says while shooting her that lopsided smile his mom told him could win any girl's heart since he was young. The blush that crosses her face does not go unnoticed by him.

"You never called me," she states coldly, not meeting his eyes from under the brim of her hat.

"You never gave me your number!" he exclaims. There was no way she was going to put this all on him. He had been hanging out at the library for three days straight trying to talk to her. He had been to the library maybe three times ever before this week.

"I did too! I told Quinn to give Puck my number to give to you once I realized that I hadn't given it to you. But of course, the star quarterback never called. Let me guess, you were too busy screwing blonde cheerleaders-" she whisper rants, and he swears he sees her stomp her foot a bit. If she wasn't being so damn difficult, he might think it was a little cute.

"The only thing I've been busy doing is pretending to do homework so I can talk to YOU," he cuts her off loudly, and a few people turn and stare at them. He's totally going to kill Puck for making him look like a douche.

Rachel has her head down, and grabs his arm, which is still holding her book, to lead him towards the back of the library where less people are. He thinks she's probably going to yell at him, but when she looks up at him, her expression is not one of anger, but of awe.

"You really came here to look for me?" she asks. When he nods, she smiles a bit and asks, "How long?"

"The past three days," he blurts out, and his cheeks flame up in embarrassment. He totally wasn't going to admit that, but the word vomit got the best of him again.

"Why didn't you just ask Quinn for my number?" she asks, her face softening. "That would have been a lot easier."

"I did ask her, but she told me I had to earn it," he admits, and can't help help but hang his head when a small smile graces her face. "Which I totally am not doing right now."

She puts a hand on his arm and bites her lip, "You're not doing so bad, QB."

His heart soars a bit at the look she's giving him and he's thankful they have cleared at least some of the confusion. He feels her hand still resting on his arm through the material of his long-sleeve t-shirt and its making it very hard for him to concentrate.

He clears his throat and hands her book over to her. "Well, I'll just let you get back to studying-," he looks down at the book, _"The Guide to Getting It On_?"

She turns the most adorable shade of red and he can't help but laugh at the look of pure embarrassment she is sporting.

"Looking for some pointers? 'Cause you know, I would be a more than willing participant for the sake of research," he teases, wagging his eyebrows.

She punches him swiftly in the arm, which barely feels like anything cause the girl is tiny and he's used to getting hit on the football field, and snatches the book from him quickly.

"If you must know, I did not intend to pick up this book," she says looking down. He barely hears her next words because they are so soft and she has yet to pick up her head. "I saw you when I first walked in and wanted to get your attention, so I reached for the first thing I could find. Lame, I know."

He places his finger under her chin and lifts it so that she is looking at him. Her lame? No way. He doesn't ever think he will get tired of the way their eyes lock and the emotion that passes between them and he completely forgets everything he was planning to say.

"Rach," he blurts out and he loves the way her eyes light up when he says it, "go on a date with me tomorrow night."

"Finn, I would love to," she says and he kinda wants to lean down and kiss her right then cause she looks so cute with her hair in a messy braid. But, he refrains himself cause right now, he has a date to plan and it has to be perfect. Instead, he grabs her hand and they walk back towards the front of the library, where they spot Mike and the Asian girl that came with Rachel whispering and sitting closely to one another. He turns toward Rachel and raises an eyebrow and she just shrugs.

"Here," she says handing him the offending book, "Put those giant genes of yours to good use."

He grabs the book and stretches up to place it back on the shelf when he feels eyes on his backside. He turns around to find Rachel obviously checking out his butt.

"Like what you see?" he teases while giving it a little shake.

"Nope, you're doing it wrong," she teases back, giving his butt a little swat as he catches her hand in his own.

"Oh yeah? You learn that in your book? What else is in there that I need to know?" he asks reaching back toward the book.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaims, stomping her foot a little. Okay, it totally is cute. And he wonders if he's always going to think every quirk of hers is perfect. So far, so good.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he says, slinging his arm over her shoulders and leads her back to the table to actually work on some homework.

He better get it finished now because he has a date to plan.

Thanks for reading. This chapter was just to set up how they met, ect. Pure fluff. I have everything planned out and it's going to be a wild ride! Let me know what you all think. I should have a new chapter out soon!


	2. Everyone around here knows your name

**A/N: Thank you all for the sweet reviews! This chapter is some more fluff, but the storyline will pick up eventually! I need to establish a good foundation for Finchel first. I'm busy with school, so I will probably be updating once a week (hopefully!).**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

They don't end up going out the next night.

When he asks her out, she is so elated that she completely forgets about anything that doesn't have to do with him. Including the fact that she has clincals in the labor and delivery ward of the hospital the whole next day, as well as endless paperwork to fill out.

_Finn Hudson_. His name makes her just want to melt. She mentally kicks herself for sounding like a pathetic schoolgirl, but he's just perfect. And the quarterback. She's not the biggest sports fan, but she's seen football games. I mean she goes to Ohio State and football's a pretty big deal here.

She's always thought he was cute, but never would she have ever imagined he would be interested in her. He's the big man on campus, and she's an average nursing , here she is a few weeks after a chance run-in with him preparing for their first date.

Looking down at her watch, she curses in her head. It's already 5:00 and she told Finn to pick her up around 7:00. The problem is that her patient, who she has formed a close bond with throughout the course of the day, has gone into labor. She has asked Rachel to stay for the birth and she feels so, so bad thinking about her plans with Finn. It's just this is such a great experience and she can't pass it up.

Sighing, she walks a little further down the hallway and pulls out her cell phone. Quickly, she clicks on Finn's number (which she has now, thank you very much), and types out a message to him.

**Hi Finn, my clinicals are going late tonight. :( Can I have a raincheck? I am so sorry. **

She frowns as she presses send because she honestly was looking forward to it. She hopes he doesn't think she's blowing him off because she can't wait to see him. However, she hasn't worked this hard for the past couple years to pass up any oppotunities in the hospital. She's really looking into being a labor and delivery nurse and she wants to experience a birth. She looks down the hall and spots Tina, who looks to be doing the same thing. She's wondering how well Tina and Finn's friend, Mike, are getting along when her phone buzzes in her hand. A wide smile spreads over her face as Finn's name shows up on the scren.

**I guess I can let it slide this one time.. Don't make it a habit! ;) How about Saturday? **

She's sure if Santana saw her right now, they would surely be making fun of her because she's become that girl that's smiling and giggling down at her phone. But, she can't help it, Finn Hudson is just too sweet for his own good.

**Sounds perfect. :) **

She puts her phone back in her pocket, grabs her patient's chart, and walks back down the hall with a grin on her face.

It's two and a half hours later when she's finally back in her car, belting out some Barbra Streissand to destress from the day. She's exhausted, having just completed around 12 hours at the hospital, but she's just so happy. Witnessing a live birth was amazing, and she learned so much.

What scares her is that her first instinct is to call Finn and tell him all about it. Is it normal to have this strong of feelings with someone that she barely knows? They have been texting back and forth since they finally exchanged numbers and she's beginning to learn little things about him, like the fact that he's afraid of cats (sorry Lord Tubbington).

She doesn't want to seem desperate, so she quickly tucks those thoughts away as she finally pulls into her apartment complex. Grabbing her stuff, she trudges inside, secretly hoping her roommates are not home. She doesn't want to get grilled about her non-date with Finn and frankly, she's tired and could use some quiet.

No such luck. She sighs as she puts her keep in the lock as a cacophony of sounds fill her ears. Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and some of their other sorority sisters are listening to music _loudly_ while getting ready for what she assumes is a night on the town. She tries to tiptoe down the hall and past where they are getting ready, but is stopped when Santana steps into the hall.

"Thought you had a date?" she asks snarkily. "Let me guess, Mr. Quarterback cancelled. I knew he couldn't be trusted. You know his-"

"Actually, I cancelled the date," Rachel cuts her off hotly. "And it's been a really long day, so I don't want to talk about it. If you have anything bad to say about Finn, please save your breath."

Santana recoils as if she's been slapped. "Look, I'm just trying to look out for you. You know those football guys are. I mean, just look at Puckerman," she explains, ignoring Quinn's indignant shout of "hey!"

"I get that, San," Rachel says, softening a bit, "Finn's different. I don't know how to explain it, I just feel it. So, please just trust me."

"Fine," Santana relents, "But don't expect me to be completely nice to him. Oh, and if he hurts you, his balls are mine."

"I'll let him know," Rachel chuckles and turns towards her room. Closing the door, she throws her stuff on her desk chair, she'll get it later. Laying on her bed, she pulls out her phone and begins scanning through Facebook, when a text message comes in.

**Hope you got home alright. Looking forward to Saturday, wear something comfortable. Sweet dreams. **

She drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Rachel!" Quinn huffs, setting yet another rejected dress on her bed, "You're going to have to wear something. C'mon, these are sexy. He won't know what hit him. The other night he couldn't keep his eyes off you when you were wearing one of these."

"Quinn, I appreciate the help, but Finn said to wear something comfortable. These," she says, holding up the dresses and shoes Quinn has been shoving at her all morning, "are not comfortable and they just aren't me."

"What does that even mean? Comfortable? Where are you going? To the farm? Ew. And who goes on an adventerous date during the day?" Quinn turns her nose up in distate.

"I don't know where we're going. He won't tell me," Rachel pouts. "He did say to wear tennis shoes, so I hardly think a dress would be appropriate attire."

"Okay, okay," Quinn relents, going through her drawers in search of a casual outfit. Rachel turns to her vanity and continues putting on her makeup. They work in a comfortable silence until Quinn walks over to Rachel and sits beside her.

"You know, I've been talking to Puck about Finn," Quinn starts.

Rachel's face turns annoyed. "Not you, too!" she barks, about to go into a full blown rant.

"Quit," Quinn says, trying to force her face into a smile. "What I was saying is that I actually think Finn is a great guy. I know I've been hard on him and that was totally fun to make him work for your number, but Puck says he's not a player. Well, he actually said he has no game at all."

Rachel and Quinn both chuckle at that. "I believe it," Rachel says, smiling. "And thanks for looking out for me. It means a lot." Her and Quinn meet eyes and she suddenly feels a lot better about the situation. Quinn's been her best friend since preschool. Hell, she probably wouldn't have made it through high school without Quinn. She's always been there for her and helped push her out of her comfort zones.

"Finn should be here in an hour," Quinn says. "I set out your outfit on the bed. Good luck. Love you." Quinn blows her a kiss and flounces out of the room.

She smiles at herself in the mirror giddily, reaching up to work on her hair.

An hour later, she's ready to go. Finally, Finn is knocking on her door and he surprises her with a bouquet of flowers. She seriously can't breathe because they are white roses and how did he know they were her favorite? She has a feeling Quinn might have helped him and he is just so, so sweet.

One thing she learns quickly about Finn is that he's full of surprises.

He's wearing black sweatpants and a blue long sleeve shirt and he seriously looks so hot. His hair is messy and his shirt hugs his broad chest. His amber eyes are shining and she's struggling not to get lost in them. She's glad she bugged him until he told her a little more about what to wear because she's Rachel Berry and she's nothing if not prepared.

She's decided on black leggings and a bright pink off the shoulder long sleeve shirt. Luckily, it was nice outside because this was the cutest thing she could come up with when Finn told her they were going to the park. She was wondering why he wanted to go on a lunchtime date, but it was all starting to make sense now.

He grabs her hand and the feeling of their skin touching is electric. He smiles that lopsided smile at her that gives her butterflies as he leads her outside. They stop outside of his Jeep and he opens the door for her and she gasps. A golden retriever is sitting in the front seat, tongue wagging. She leans forward to pet the pup and it starts covering her face with kisses.

"Down boy," Finn warns and the dog stops. "Rach, I'd like you to meet Jax. I know you said you how much you love dogs, so I figured he could third wheel with us today. Besides, he's kinda my best bud."

Rachel squeals and launches herself at Finn. Luckily, he catches her in a hug and her senses are invaded with his manly scent. She thought he was attractive before, but Finn Hudson with a dog? The sight makes her want to jump him. Shaking her head of those thoughts she gets into the seat the dog has vacated for the backseat and Finn closes her door.

He starts the engine and begins pulling out of her apartment complex while she turns toward him so she can reach back and pet Jax while they drive.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asks, as Jax begins licking her hand, causing her to let out a little giggle.

"Well, I know this is a little bit unconventional for a first date, but I thought we could go to the dog park. There's lots of trails and I brought us lunch," he says nodding to a picnic basket in the backseat.

She doesn't say anything right away because she is seriously in awe of him. He did all of this for her? She knows most girls would probably prefer the stereotypical dinner and a movie date, but this was seriously so different and so perfect.

He must take her silence as bad beacuse he quickly says, "Unless you don't want to. We can go eat at-"

She cuts him off by leaning over and kissing his cheek. Her breath hitches as she pulls back and whispers, "Finn, this is perfect."

When they reach park, Jax starts whimpering in excitement, so Rachel opens the door to let him out. It's a dog park, so the dogs are not required to have a leash. Finn goes to trunk to pull out the picnic basketball while Jax runs around for a few minutes. He immediately turns and heads back to Rachel, nudging her hand to pet him when he comes back. She crouches down to his height and begins to stroke his fur, while he attempts to lick her face.

Finn walks up, chuckling. "I think he likes you," he says as Rachel stands up and wraps both hands around his arm as they begin walking. She can't help but feel the defined muscles in his arm and her face flushes thinking about it. Jax walks beside them, sniffing things every once and a while.

"I like him, too," she tells him. "I had no idea you had a dog! I've always wanted one."

"I got Jax about a year ago, when he was a puppy. I had wanted one for a long time and he was just perfect," he said leading her towards a wooded trail, Jax running circles around them. "He can be a handful sometimes, but he's become my best friend."

"That is so cute," Rachel beams at him. "How do you do it with football?"

"I'm lucky because my brother, Kurt, lives with me and Puck and he takes care of him for me when we have away games. He likes to complain, but I know he loves Jax, too. I guess it doesn't help when Jax chews up his scarves," Finn replies.

"So you have a brother?" Rachel asks, smiling when Jax stops to sniff another dog passing by.

"Well, a stepbrother," he explains. "My dad died when I was a baby and my mom got remarried when I was in high school. Burt, that's my stepdad, had a son, Kurt, who was in my class. We actually didn't get along that well at first, but then we all moved in together. It was kind of tough, but we eventually bonded and the rest is history. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Little brother," she says chuckling. "His name's Logan and he's something else. Just turned 13, is totally awkward, and is starting to become girl obsessed. He calls me at least once a week with a new girl that he's trying to impress."

"Ah, I remember those days," he jokes as he winks, and he's got to stop doing that or she will melt right here. "Glad those are gone."

She giggles, looking up at him through her lashes and he stops walking to turn to face her. Their eyes meet and she feels all sorts of butterflies bubble up in her stomach.

"Although, there's this girl that I'm sort of becoming obsessed with," he whispers, bringing a hand up to cup the side of her face.

"She must be a lucky girl," she whispers and he closes the gap between them. The familiar sensation of fireworks exploding around her takes over as their lips meet and she clutches him closer to her, momentarily forgetting they are in a public place and that she doesn't kiss on the first date. Jax barks, and nudges his way between them, ruining the moment. He's pawing at her leg and she's thankful for his interruption, or she's sure she would have embarrassed herself .

She kneels down in front of the dog and peppers kisses along his face as Finn laughs.

"Dude, not cool," he says, kneeling down with them and stroking the dog's fur. "She's mine."

Her breath hitches and she gives him a shy smile. "I think there's enough to go around," she says, throwing him a little wink.

They both stand and lock hands again and continue walking, making small talk along the way. Finn tells her more about Kurt and she loves the way his face lights up talking about their brotherly bond. She tells him more about Logan and how important he is to her. She is a little nervous to tell him about her dads because some people are judgemental and that's totally something she will break up with someone over. She's relieved when it seems to not faze him one bit and he tells her about his brother's boyfriend, Blaine. He constantly makes her laugh and she loves the little dimples that appear on his cheek as they continue down the path.

When they come to a clearing with some trees by a lake. The sun is pouring through the trees and making the water of the lake sparkle. Finn lets go of her hand and places a blanket on the ground as she looks around in amazement. She can't believe she's on this perfect date with this perfect man and she can't help but grin at the sight of Jax nuzzling Finn as he tries to get the food out of the basket.

She takes a moment to just observe him and the way the light hits his face, really highlighting his freckles. He's so handsome and kind and there's just something between them she cannot describe. It's like coming home, but also being on an adventure at the same time. She's never believed in love at first sight, she's thought that was for silly girls. She's always lived by the notion that you have to work for what you get and that things take time, but being here with Finn is certainly clarifying as she feels things she's never felt before. It's all so sudden and new and she just wants to _live_ in every moment.

She must have spaced out a bit, lost deep in her thoughts, because he's setting down food in front of her and giving her a timid smile.

"So, I'm not much of a cook, but I remember you said you're vegan," his soft voice spoke to her, as he handed her a a plastic carton. "So, I got you a salad from that cafe by the coffee shop that you said you love."

He's blushing and it's just too cute as she feels her own cheeks flame. "Thanks," she says accepting the bowl and silverware he was handing her.

He takes out his own burger and digs in as he easily leans up against a tree. Jax has abandoned chasing squirrels in favor of laying on their blanket, his head in her lap, looking up at her as she eats. There's something somewhat domestic about the scene and she shakes her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Hello, this is their first date. She can't be thinking about _tbat_.

"So, what made you want to be a nurse?" he converses easily as they continue eating.

"Well, when I was younger, I always wanted to be a Broadway actress," she giggles. "I was the girl who sang everything all the time and was overly dramatic."

He chuckles at that, "I bet you were cute."

She blushes a little. "I don't think everyone else thought that, but that's another story for another day. When I was 8, I suddenly couldn't sing anymore and found out I had tonsilitis. I had to get my tonsils out, and long story short, I was a terror in the hospital."

She takes a bite of her salad before continuing, "I had this nurse, her name was Maggie, and she was just great. She took all of the temper tantrums in stride and when I refused to sing after the procedure in fear of never having my voice again, she helped me get there. Ever since then, I just wanted to help people like that. Plus, it helps that I'm really good at science."

He laughs, leaning his head back against the tree, "I wish I was good at science," he says. "Or anything."

The statement strikes her as odd because he's the starting quarterback who has led the Buckeyes to wins in bowl games the past few seasons. She places her hand on his arm, "What do you mean you aren't good at anything? You're a great quarterback, Finn. A natural leader."

He gives her that half smile, "So you have watched my games?"

"A few," she winks and leans further towards him.

"I just feel like football's the only thing I'm good at. I wasn't the smartest in high school. Still not. That's why I'm staying at OSU for my senior season. I want my degree just to prove that football isn't the only thing I'm good at."

"Then what?" she asks, genuinely curious about his future plans.

He shrugs, "Get drafted hopefully. I think I have a pretty good shot. If that doesn't work out, then I'll have my degree in sports managment. If I can't play, I could at least do something in the sports world. Hell, maybe I could manage Puck."

"That's really great, Finn," Rachel beamed, softly stroking Jax who has fallen asleep on her lap. "So how long have you known Noah?"

He laughs a little and she thinks it's probably because she refused to call Noah _Puck. _Noah is a perfectly suitable name and she will not refer to him as an object used in hockey.

"Since I can remember. Our moms were friends and both single moms, so they always helped each other out. He's been my best friend since."

Jax makes a little noise in his sleep and shifts a bit and it's the cutest thing ever. Finn leans closer to her, and they are pretty much hip to hip as he pets the dog. "Sorry, dude, you are too."

She realizes just how close they are as his breath whips across her face, but rather than lean in to kiss her, he simply places a kiss to her temple. She thinks she likes that even more.

"I really like you, Rach," he admits to her, looking down sheepishly. "And I know my life's a little crazy with football and everything, but I'm just a normal guy. I haven't felt like this about someone, like ever, and I just want you to know that I won't hurt you. I just think we have something special between us."

"Me too, QB," she says softly and she doesn't know why she ever called him that in the first place but she kind of likes it and she can tell he does too.

"Good," he says, leaning towards her until their lips are just centimeters apart. "So, how about another date?"

"Can't wait," she says, closing the gap, one thought lingering in her head.

Best date _ever_.

**A/N: So, I was struggling a bit with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out. I wanted to get inside Rachel's head a little bit, but I find it harder to write her than Finn. Like I said before, the storyling will be picking up soon and I hope to have the next chapter out within the next week.**


	3. I don't have to make you love me

**A/N: Here's a long chapter for you all. We are slowly moving along with our plot. If you're reading, please write a little review to let me know what you think or something you would like to see. They are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel turns 21 towards the end of April.

They've been dating around two months and she's just awesome. He doesn't think he's ever met a better girl in his life and it's safe to say he's falling... fast. Everything seems to be going perfect and he honestly couldn't be happier. Like, he's getting into better shape than he's ever been, which is good since his dreams are riding on being drafted. She cooks him all these healthy recipes and they actually taste good.

And she's been keeping him physically active, although it's not like it sounds. They haven't done that yet. But, they go running with Jax and to the gym a lot and Rachel's intense. It's a good intense, though and she makes him want to be better, like at everything. He's gotta keep up with her somehow.

They've been on plenty dates since the one at the park, and she stays at his apartment a lot. It's just easy, though, since Jax is there and she's too tired to go home a lot of the time. He gets that, because she's pretty busy, but he feels special that she always makes time for him. He introduced her to Kurt shortly after they started dating and they get along so well that sometimes he gets jealous. But, she always reassures him that he's the reasons she's there. She's awesome like that.

He's been around her friends as well and he thinks Santana may be warming up to him a little bit. Puck and Quinn are on and off dating depending on the day of the week, but when they're on, they sometimes go on double dates. They've even been out a few times with her friend Tina, who is now dating Mike. He thinks they're good together, and he's happy for his friend.

It's a Friday, the day before Rachel's birthday, and he is just getting home from a killer workout. Rachel had clinicals all day and they are planning on celebrating her birthday at his apartment just the two of them. He suggested that because he figured she would be tired after clinicals and she seemed really excited about the prospect of them getting some alone time. It's hard to come by with their busy schedules.

They are having a big birthday celebration for her tomorrow, with all of their friends, and something called a shot night. Apparently, it's a sorority thing and she has to take 21 shots, at least that's what Quinn told him. He doubts she'll get anywhere near that and is a little weary of the idea because his girl is a light weight, but it's her birthday and he'll do whatever she wants.

He smiles when he sees Rachel's car parked in it's usual spot in the parking lot and pulls in next to it. When he enters the apartment, he sees Kurt and Blaine lounging on the couch and he figures they must have let Rachel in. Kurt looks in his direction when he walks in and nods in greeting.

"Hey, dude," Finn says. "Rach here?"

"Duh," Kurt answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "She got here like an hour ago. I guess she got out early or something."

"Where's Puck?" he asks, fearing that he's already done something to piss Rachel off. They like to pick at each other, but Finn knows that deep down they really do like each other. Hell, Puck's been congratulating him for dating a Jew a lot lately.

"Him and Quinn had a fight or something and he said he's on the prowl tonight. So, who knows?" Blaine answers, chuckling.

Finn laughs and shakes his head as he heads to his room. He opens the door and he feels all of the air being knocked out of his lungs. Rachel and Jax are curled up on top of the covers and she's wearing one of his football sweatshirts and these tiny pajama shorts and she just looks so damn cute.

Jax stirs a little as he closes the door and peaks his eyes open to look at him. He closes them and lays his head back down when he realizes who it is as Finn kicks off his shoes and walks toward the bed.

"Hey buddy," he whispers, giving Jax's head a rub. He can't resist and leans over and places a little kiss on Rachel's forehead, which causes her to stir a bit.

"Hey you," she mumbles, squinting at him as she begins to wake from her nap.

"Hi legs," he chuckles, leaning in and giving her a little kiss. "Go back to sleep for a little bit. I'm gonna hop in the shower really quick."

"Good," she giggles, giving his butt a playful tap. "You stink."

He gives her a sarcastic look before hopping off the bed and into the shower. He hums some Journey song while he washes his hair, thinking about Rachel and her birthday the whole time. He really hopes she likes the gift he got her. It took him forever to find it, and that was only after breaking down and asking Kurt for some assistance. Fifteen minutes later, he walks out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Rachel's still on the bed, but wide awake now. Jax is lying next to her, and he smiles because the dog is just as protective over Rachel as he is. A pair of glasses are perched on her nose as she reads, which somehow make her look even cuter to him. A textbook is open on her lap, and he chuckles a little because she would be studying on the Friday night before her 21st birthday.

His chuckle must alert her of his presence because she looks up and gives him a smile. He swears she reserves this one just for him and his heart skips a beat thinking about it. He just loves her. Woah. He mentally shakes himself of the thought because they've been together for two months and he would probably creep her out thinking that in such a short amount of time.

He walks over to the bed and snatches her book out of her hands, plopping himself down on top of her. He holds himself up on his forearms, because she's so damn tiny and he doesn't want to crush her. He gently shakes his head, causing water droplets to fly onto her face.

"Finn!" she giggles, trying to push him off. Like that's gonna work. He's used to 300 pound linebackers coming at him. She's 100 pounds soaking wet, thank you very much.

He grabs both of her hands in one of his and holds them over her head, swooping down and giving her a long kiss. She pulls back, breathless and in a daze, and he loves that he has this affect on her because she totally has it on him.

"I was reading that," she breaths out as he releases her hands and plops on his back beside her. She immediately curls into his side and Jax curls into hers. His dog loves her more than him and he can't even be mad about it. He totally gets it.

"Yeah, well now you're not," he replies, playing with a a string of her hair. She nuzzles her face into his chest even further and he could fall asleep right now, but he can't because he promised her a birthday just the two of them.

"How were your clinicals?" He asks, genuinely interested in her day. He loves the way her eyes light up when she talks about nursing and he just knows she's going to be so amazing.

"Long, but I learned a lot. My patient got discharged, so I got to come home a little early," she explains. "I let Jax out when I got here, and then I must have fallen asleep."

"Are you hungry?" he asks, because he promised her dinner. "We can order something in and watch a movie."

"Mmmm," she mumbles, "Sounds perfect."

"How about pizza?" he asks. He knows she's vegan, but he's learned over the past couple weeks that she isn't 100% committed to the lifestyle. She cheats sometimes, and she's told him that pizza is her weakness.

She groans and he can tell she's totally craving pizza, she just wants him to rationalize it for her. "Finn, that's not healthy in the least bit. And totally not vegan."

"Well it's your birthday, silly girl," he says, tickling her side.

"Fine, fine," she relents, grinning. "But, you get to call and order it. And wait on me hand and foot since it is my birthday."

He winks at her while grabbing his phone, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

They've polished off a few pieces of pizza when she drops the bomb on him.

Okay, so it's not a bomb really, but it feels like one to him.

They're sitting on his bed with the pizza in the middle of them, chatting about her birthday when she tells him. Her dads and brother are coming in the morning to take her out for lunch for her birthday and she wants him to come along to meet them. Her dads. Plural. As in two.

Of course he would date a girl with two dads because one isn't scary enough. He must have been silent for a long time while having his internal freakout because when he begins to focus again, Rachel is giving him a weird look.

"Finn?" she asks, hitting him on the back. Apparently he was chewing a piece of pizza at the moment she asked him and it's lodged in his throat and he's coughing. Great.

He takes a drink and swallows, trying to hide his grimace because it actually kind of hurts a little bit. She looks really concerned and asks if he's okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answers, giving her a forced smile as she kisses him on the cheek. He doesn't know why he's freaking the fuck out. Maybe it's because he's never really had to meet a girl's parents before, or maybe it's because he can actually see himself being with Rachel and her dads' approval is very important.

"So you'll come tomorrow?" she asks with an apprehensive stare. "Dad and Daddy really want to meet you. And Logan can't wait. He's a big fan of Ohio State football and he pretty much idolizes you."

Okay, maybe that can work in his favor. He stores that bit of information in the back of his mind for later use. If her little brother idolizes him, then her dads have to like him, too. Right?

He smiles at her and leans in and gives her a little kiss, "Can't wait."

She beams as they continue eating and conversing. She sneaks little pieces to Jax every once in a while, who's waiting on the ground practically salivating. He thinks it's humorous that she doesn't think he knows what she's doing and it makes her even more endearing to him, if that's even possible.

They finish up eating and he cleans everything up before returning to the bed and plopping on it. He scoots up to the headboard and leans against it, opening his legs. He motions for her to come over and she sits between his legs. His arms automatically wrap around her from behind as she snuggles into his embrace.

"It's almost your birthday," he states, looking at the clock. "Excited to finally be legal?"

She chuckles a little and replies sarcastically, "Yes, I can finally go to clubs with my grandpa of a boyfriend."

He tickles her sides once more and laughs. He's only six months older than her, but she likes to joke about it with him. "You better watch it," he grins as she starts squirming, "Or you won't get your present."

He knows his girl. And he knows she loves presents, so he isn't surprised when she immediately shoots up, almost smacking him in the face.

"Gimme," she squeals, turning around in his lap and holding out her hands to him, giving him the best puppy dog eyes that she has.

He relents because those eyes get him every time and he thinks she knows it by the smug look on her face as he reaches in his night stand and pulls out the neatly wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, baby," he says, handing her the box and placing a kiss on her temple. He's a little nervous to be honest, because he's only gotten one girl a present ever and he just wants to make Rachel's birthday so, so special.

She carefully unties the ribbon that took him forever to do and opens the box, letting out a little gasp. He can't help but smile, because that is the kind of reaction he was hoping for as she gently picks up the gold chain with a star pendant. She's told him before that stars have been kind of her thing since she was younger. Something about being a metaphor and metaphors are important.

"Finn," she breathes, "I love it."

She leans in and kisses him passionately and he feels kind of dizzy. He wraps his arms around her and brings her in closer and pours everything he has into the kiss. His mom has always told him that you could fall in love in one moment, that's how she felt about his dad. He thinks he might have already gotten there with Rachel, and he can't help the overwhelmingly happy feeling that overtakes him when he pulls back and they meet eyes. The look in them tells him that she may be having that moment, too.

"Put it on me?" she asks, holding out the necklace to him and turning around. He nods, and fastens the necklace on her neck before placing a kiss right by the clasp.

She turns around and he can see so many emotions playing on her face. "You're amazing," she whispers wrapping her body around his in a hug. The scent of her strawberry shampoo invades his senses as he places a couple kisses in her hair. He feels pretty accomplished right now, like he's done something right and it's the best feeling. "This is already the best birthday ever."

They stay like that for a couple minutes before she sits up suddenly. "I have to go show Kurt!" she squeals, jumping off the bed. Jax follows her as she runs to the living room and he sighs, grabbing his leash. He figures now is as good as time as any to take Jax out before they go to sleep.

He hears Rachel's excited babbling as he walks over to where Jax is waiting by the door. He drops a kiss to her hair as he passes, smiling at the knowing look Kurt is shooting him. He totally owes him, he knows.

He walks back inside a few minutes later after Jax is finished doing his business and groans inwardly as he hears Rachel telling Kurt about their impending lunch with her fathers. He ignores the amused look both Kurt and Blaine are giving him as he sits on the couch next to Rachel.

"You ready to watch that movie?" he asks, lightly stroking her leg as she wraps both of her arms around his arm. He's come to learn that Rachel is very touchy and has no problems with PDA. It made him feel all warm inside when he asked her about it and she told him that she just likes to be close to him. "I'm getting kind of tired."

"Oh yes," she replies, yawning as she stands up. "We need to get some rest before the big day tomorrow. Kurt's going to help me get ready. Its going to be fabulous!"

He knows she's super excited because a whole day with everyone's attention on her is like a dream day to Rachel Berry. Some people would find it annoying, but it's her birthday and he just wants her to be happy.

"I can't wait, my darling diva," Kurt replies airily, getting up and kissing her on the cheek. "I have so many great ideas."

Rachel beams and Finn starts to usher her out of the room before he can listen to an hour long discussion on all of Kurt's "great" ideas. He mumbles a 'night' as he kicks the door shut with his foot and turns around to find Rachel on the bed and Jax asleep in his kennel.

She beckons him over with a wag of her finger and he immediately complies, lying down next to her on the bed. She moves her legs so she is propped up on his stomach, straddling him as she leans down and gives him a long kiss. He groans, wrapping his arms around her as his hand creeps up the back of her shirt.

"I thought you said you wanted to go to sleep," he manages to get out between kisses, as her hands strip off his shirt. The feeling of her hands on his bare chest alone is making him summon the mailman and he wonders where he lost all self control. He feels like he's in high school again as she trails kisses up his stomach and he sucks in a breath.

She sits up and her hands find the bottom of his sweatshirt that she is still wearing. She slowly creeps it up the length of her stomach and torso, revealing her red lacy bra. His mouth goes dry, and he's losing every ounce of self control. They've been this far before, hell even further and he knows he's going to have to pump the breaks eventually because he wants their first time together to be so special. Rachel deserves that much.

That doesn't mean he can't enjoy it in the mean time, though. She swoops the sweatshirt over her head and throws it across the room before leaning down so their chests are touching and their lips are about a centimeter apart.

"Suddenly not so tired," she breaths before he surges up and rolls her underneath him, causing her to giggle hysterically.

* * *

His palms are sweating as he knocks on Rachel's door the next day.

He's so nervous and it's as if the universe hates him because instead of Rachel answering, Santana does and her expression shows just how much she is enjoying his pain. He swears Rachel told him that all of her roommates would be gone for the day, getting stuff prepared for the night.

"I'm about to go to work," Santana says in lieu of a greeting. "But this is gold. I hope the dads get here soon. I have to watch this."

He gives her a sarcastic smile and mutters, "Thanks, Santana."

She seems to grow a heart in the next five seconds because she puts a hand on his arm and forces him to look at her. "Dude, get that "I gotta take a crap" look off your face. You'll be fine. Rachel loves you, so they'll love you."

He swears a feather could knock him over right now because did Santana just say that Rachel loves him? She must notice her slip of tongue because she gathers up all of her stuff right as Rachel walks out of her room, slipping an earring in her ear.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I gotta go. Happy Birthday, Ray. Love you. Bye Tubbs," she babbles as she rushes out of the apartment.

He's still trying to wrap his mind around everything that just happened, but he snaps back into reality when Rachel's voice fills his ears.

"I don't know why she calls you Tubbs. You are not tubby at all! You are in fantastic shape actually and Santana would be lucky-" she rants and he cuts her off with a scorching kiss.

"Hey birthday girl," he laughs as he pulls back and leaves her with a dazed expression. "These are for you."

He hands her the bouquet of white roses, her favorite, and he can't help but smile as blushes, thanks him, and goes to put them in some water. He sits at the island in her kitchen and his nerves set in once again. She seems to notice and walks over to stand between his legs.

"You'll be fine," she comforts him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He places a kiss on her wrist before joining their hands together and playing with her fingers.

"When will they be-" he starts, before he's cut off by the doorbell ringing. He inwardly groans, preparing himself for the meeting. Rachel's expression turns giddy and she runs towards the door and flings it open.

"Dad! Daddy!" she exclaims, hugging them. He notices that one is taller one with grey hair, Hiram he remembers, seems to be trying to peek around Rachel to get a glimpse of him. Leroy, he assumes based on what Rachel has told him, looks indifferent of his presence.

"Logey," her tone softens as she hugs her younger brother, who scrunches up his nose at the nickname. He's humorously taller than her, but he shouldn't be surprised. He's said it before, his girl's tiny. They all ramble birthday wishes to her and she basks in the attention for a few moments before turning to him.

She slips her hand into his and beams up at him. "Dad, Daddy, Logan, this is Finn."

"Mr. Berrys," he says, shaking their hands. Hiram excitedly shakes back and says something to Rachel about his strong handshake and that being a good trait to have. He can't really pay attention, though, because Leroy is sizing him up and down. He smiles shakily and pulls back before looking at Logan.

The young boy is looking up at him in awe. His messy brown hair flops over his forehead and he somewhat reminds Finn of himself. He's tall and lanky and has piercing blue eyes, very much unlike Rachel. "Hey, Logan," he greets, giving him a fist bump, which Logan eagerly returns.

"You're Finn Hudson," he finally manages to get out, and Finn thinks he might start hyperventilating at any moment. The Berry dramatic gene is a dominant one, apparently.

"I brought you something," Finn says, handing him a gift bag. "Your sister said you're a big fan, so I got you this. It's a thank you for your loyalty to the Buckeyes."

Logan opens the bag and takes out the football that he and some of the other guys have signed. Rachel and her father gasp, and he swears they are about to burst into tears as Logan holds the football up.

"Thanks, dude!" Logan exclaims, surprising him with a hug. "This is the best gift ever."

"It's not a problem," he smiles at him as he sees Leroy's face softens a little for a moment. However, the moment is fleeting as it turns steely again.

"Are we ready to go?" he asks, as they all gather their things and head out the door. Rachel's looking at him like he hung the moon and whispering how wonderful he is and he can't help but feel content at the moment.

He thinks maybe this lunch won't go that badly.

* * *

He's wrong.

While Hiram seems to take a liking to him, Leroy seems to be intent on grilling him about everything, including school, football, and girls. Luckily, Rachel and Logan have tried to help him out whenever they can, each time trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I read that you're supposed to be a top 10 draft pick! That's so cool. I want to be a football player, too! I've been working a lot on my throws and runs," Logan exclaims between bites of his food. Rachel looks at him fondly and he loves being able to see this side of her, how she interacts with her brother.

"That's great, Log, but you need to chew with your mouth closed," she says in a motherly tone and he totally can see her being a great mom.

"So, you're going to the draft, Finn?" Leroy asks and Finn braces himself for what he is sure to be another grilling.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"And what if you get hurt? Then what will you do? How will you provide for our Rachela?" he asks, taking a bite of his salad.

"Daddy!" Rachel sputters out, giving Leroy an annoyed look. Logan and Hiram seem to be content on just looking at their food.

"It's a valid question, princess," he states before turning back to Finn. "Her ex-boyfriend, Jesse St. James, is going to be a doctor. He just got accepted into medical school. What a great stable career to provide for a family. Oh, and he just comes from great parents. Dr. and Mrs. St. James are some of our dearest friends."

"Daddy," Rachel grits out between her teeth as she stomps her foot and he's glad the anger is not aimed towards him. Her other father just sits there in silence and shakes his head, clearly not going to get involved.

He can't help but feel a little down on himself after the ego beat down Leroy is handing him. He knows about Jesse, him and Rachel have talked about all their exes. In those conversations, she has mentioned how her father wants them to get back together. However, she has assured him that there is nothing there. From what Finn has gathered from these talks, Jesse seems like a flat douche.

"I'm just trying to get to know him better, sweet pea," Leroy promises. "Finn, what do your parents do? Doctors? Lawyers?"

"Ah, actually my dad was in the army. He died when I was a baby. My mom's a nurse, which is totally cool since that's what Rachel wants to do." He gives her a little smile and she grabs his hand, squeezing it gently. "My step-dad is actually a congressman here in Ohio. His name's Burt Hummel."

Leroy seems to perk up at this information as his eyes light up. "Your father is Burt Hummel?"

"Step-father," he corrects.

"Well why didn't you say something sooner?" he asks, seemingly happy and free-spirited all of a sudden. "Burt and I are dear friends. I've done a lot of work on his campaigns and on some charity events."

Leroy's mood changes in that instant and he seems to take a liking to Finn. They spend the rest of the lunch laughing and conversing between all of them and Finn breathes a sigh of relief. He can't help but feel a little put out that it is because her dad knows Burt and not because he seems to like him. Right now, he'll take what he can get.

Her fathers drop them back off at Rachel's after their lunch and wish her luck on the rest of the night. They have an event to attend in Cincinnati that night and have to leave quickly. He promises Logan that they will see each other soon and he will play some football with him because he's taking a liking to the teenager and it would make Rachel so happy. As they drive off, Rachel beams at him, so he figures he must have done something right.

"What?" he asks, as he settles on her bed, picking up one of her stuffed animals.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asks, even though he knows what she's talking about, as she leans down and kisses him.

"I know that probably wasn't the easiest, but you did great," she states, reaching a hand out to pull him up. "Now you need to go."

"What? Why?" he whines, ready to lay down and take a well-deserved nap or keep kissing, either one would be fine with him.

"I have to shower and get ready! It's my night!" she exclaims and he rolls his eyes, but relents as he starts walking towards the door.

He turns around once he reaches it and gives her a quick kiss, "I'll see you later."

"Hey Finn?" she calls out while he's walking back to his car.

"I think you're going to like my outfit," she winks then shuts the door.

His only response is to groan.

* * *

Holy fuck.

Those are the two words that come to Finn's mind when he goes to pick Rachel at her apartment. When he returned home earlier, he passed Kurt who was on his way out the door to go help Rachel get ready. He was informed that he was under strict instructions to not even think about returning to Rachel's until 6 that night so Kurt could do his magic. Whatever that meant.

He spent the rest of the day hanging out with Jax and Puck when he came home. After some video games with Puck, they had both retreated to their bedrooms to get ready for the night. Puck and Quinn seemed to suddenly be on stable ground again, and he doesn't ask about it because he's sure he doesn't want to know how he earned her forgiveness.

Now, walking into the girls' apartment, he feels like he needs to send his brother a thank you note or something because Rachel looks amazing. Like, she always looks beautiful, but tonight she looks downright hot.

Her hair is done in big, voluminous curls cascading down her back and her makeup is smoky. She's got on this bright red lipstick that makes her lips look even bigger and all he wants to do is pull them into his mouth.

She's wearing a flowy black shirt, a black leather jacket over it, and these tiny black shorts that seem to be painted onto her ass. A smile comes to his face when he realizes she's wearing the necklace he got her. His eyes continue down her legs, damn those legs, to her feet. They are encased in a bright red high heel and those are 'fuck me' shoes if he's every seen a pair. She looks smokin' and he can't help but be reminded of an 80's rock video. His favorite.

He must be drooling and making a fool of himself because everyone's staring at him. Puck finally knocks him in the back and he's forced out of his daze. Rachel's smirking at him, along with Santana and Quinn, while Kurt, Puck, and Mike are laughing. She knows the effect she's having on him, as his pants are feeling a little tight.

Rachel saunters over to him as Santana turns on some music and everyone begins to start pre-gaming the night. He's the designated driver for the first part of the night, so he will not be partaking.

"Hi, QB," she breathes, leaning up and pecking his lips quickly and he tastes vodka already in her mouth. She reaches up to wipe the lipstick he's sure is on his face off. "You look handsome tonight," she states looking down at his dark wash jeans and white button up.

"You. Are. Gorgeous," he whispers, accentuating each words with a kiss somewhere on her face before pulling back. "You look seriously hot."

She giggles and he thinks she may be a little tipsy, or maybe she's just basking in his attention. "I told you that you would like it."

"I love it," he says and catches himself before he lets out the 'I love you' that was about to fall off his tongue. Now is not the time, dumbass, he thinks as he looks around at their friends dancing and laughing around the room.

He grabs her hand and they walk over to where Quinn and Santana are calling Rachel's name as they pull out a red and white sash that says '21 and fun'. Rachel squeals while she puts it on and her excitement for the night is contagious. Kurt and Blaine hand her various shot necklaces to put around her neck, while Tina hands her a pretzel necklace that she has made. Whatever that is. Brittany is distraught because she had a pin for her to wear, but Lord Tubbington is holding it hostage. Rachel assures her that it's okay.

He motions for Puck to hand him the bag that he brought in and he slips his gift out of it, coming up behind Rachel as she tries to console Brittany. Quinn gave him specific instructions on what to get, so he hopes that he didn't screw it up. He places the sparkly red tiara on her head as he winds one arm around her waist, pulling her back into him and kissing her cheek.

Rachel is giddy as she's been going on and on all week about wanting a tiara to wear for her birthday. He briefly wonders how it's possible for someone to look hot and cute at the same time as she saunters off to make sure she looks presentable before they go to dinner at her favorite Mexican restaurant. The plan is for the ten of them to have dinner and then the rest of their friends will meet up with them at the bar.

They all pile into his and Blaine's cars, as Kurt has appointed Blaine the other DD because he plans on celebrating with Rachel. He swears Kurt thinks it's his birthday as well and the thought makes him roll his eyes. He can't be too annoyed, though, because he's happy his brother and girlfriend get along so well.

The dinner is great and he loves how well their friend groups have blended together. He laughs as Puck and Mike join in with the workers as they dance and sing 'Happy Birthday' to Rachel in Spanish. He cringes as they buy Rachel a total of four tequila shots and he can tell she's getting drunk because her eyes start glazing over and won't stop touching him. Not that he really minds that part. He almost cries when Quinn gives an emotional birthday toast about their friendship that strikes a chord within him. He's really glad she has someone like Quinn that will always be there for her.

They decide to go to this kareoke bar called Callbacks that he's never been to before. The place is right up Rachel's alley as he knows how much she loves to sing. They have a reserved section that some of Rachel's sorority sisters are already sitting at, as well as some of his football buddies. They all sing her 'Happy Birthday' as she walks in and she once again basks in the attention, while hugging his arm with both of hers. He knows she's doing it to help herself stand up correctly because the alcohol is seriously hitting her.

Deciding that the bar is close enough to his apartment that they could walk home if needed, he goes up to the bar to order a drink while Rachel uses the bathroom. He needs some form of alcohol in his system if he's going to go up there and sing, which he knows is going to end up happening once Rachel releases the eyes on him.

He stands there for a while watching the plastic looking bartender get everyone but him drinks. He tries to get the guy's attention multiple times, but he seems set on not getting him a drink. This really surprises him because he's usually treated like a celebrity around town. He's still trying desperately to get the douche's attention when he feels a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist from behind and hot breath on his ear.

Grinning, he moves to the side a bit, letting Rachel stand beside him at the bar. He loves that the skyscrapers she is wearing on her feet bring them closer to being face to face and he can't resist leaning down and grabbing a pretzels off her necklace with his teeth.

"Hey!" she cries, shoving his face away as he licks at her hand. "Those were mine!"

He's about to retort when the douche walks over to them and interrupts. "Rachel!" he exclaims, looking at her too long for Finn's liking.

Rachel looks up at him and gasps, "Brody! How are you?"

He leans over the bar and gives her a hug and Finn tries not to get jealous because he doesn't want Rachel to think he's that guy. And who knows? They may just be friends, but judging by the way Brody is looking at her, the friendship may be a one way street.

"Can't complain. You look great. Is it your birthday?" he asks, not even acknowledging Finn's presence. Duh, ass hat, it's her birthday, he wants to retort because she's wearing a sash and tiara and that's not a normal staple in a girl's wardrobe.

"Yep!" Rachel replies happily, grabbing his arm. "Brody, this is my boyfriend, Finn. Finn, this is my friend Brody. We lived on the same floor freshman year and he was in some of my classes."

Brody seems to finally notice his presence, and gives Finn an uneasy look. "You look familiar," he says, seemingly sizing Finn up.

"Uhh, probably from football," Finn says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. It's not something he likes to brag about. "I'm the quarterback."

"Oh, probably not," Brody says, rather rudely. "I don't really watch sports. They're too caveman like for me."

Finn doesn't know what to do with that comment, so he just brushes it off. "Well it was nice to meet you. Can I get a beer? And whatever she wants," he says, nodding at Rachel who's beaming at him.

"Sure," Brody mumbles, handing him a beer and making Rachel a fruity looking shot. "It's on the house. Happy birthday, Rachel. Save me a song later?" he winks at her before walking to another part of the bar and Finn seriously wants to punch this guy's face in.

Rachel downs the shot and grabs Finn's hand to lead him to a table with their friends. Everyone's pretty drunk and passing around a song book to decide what they are going to sing. He can't help but glance back at the bar, where he sees Brody glaring at him from afar.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rachel asks, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. He turns to her and places a kiss on her temple, trying to shake off what just happened because he doesn't want to ruin her birthday. Besides, she's barely given Brody any attention.

"Nothing."

Santana stomps over at that moment and detaches Rachel from him, barking something about all the girls singing a song at her. He shakes his head and moves to sit at the booth with Mike, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine as his attention focuses towards the stage.

The music to "Livin' on a Prayer" starts and he grins because it's one of his favorites. Then, Rachel opens her mouth and starts the first verse and he becomes entranced because her voice is phenomenal. He's heard her sing in the shower, so he's always known she is good, but right now she is seriously blowing him away and he feels her voice touch something within him. If he didn't know that he loved her before, he sure as hell did now.

It doesn't hurt that her and the other girls are doing all of these sexy rock moves as they parade around the stage singing. They all have great voices, but Rachel's is far superior. He can tell this isn't the first time they have done this as it seems like a well choreographed number. He looks around and all of the guys' jaws are hanging open as they watch. He can't help but feel a little proud because his girl's up there and she's killing it. He spots Brody, who also looks mesmerized by Rachel and he has to stop himself from going over there and closing his mouth for him.

The song ends and they flounce off the stage. Rachel settles on his lap, throwing back another shot and asking him what he thought.

He can't find the words to express exactly what her voice does to him, so he settles for giving her a hard kiss on the mouth. "So sexy," he whispers as his tongue finds her ear. She moans and tightens her hold around him his tongue travels down to her neck, her hand settling on his chest. He knows she must be drunk is she's letting him do this in public, but he figures he'll take what he can get. Besides, he hopes he's sending that Brody dude the message that Rachel is taken.

Kurt interrupts their moment as he pretends to gag. "Can you stop sucking face? It's my turn to sing with Rachel," he all but whines.

Finn once again rolls his eyes, but loosens his grip. She gives him an apologetic look as she follows Kurt onstage to sing a duet.

He sits back and watches her the rest of the night as she sings different songs with various groups of people. She seems so at peace and it's like she belongs up on stage. Him and the guys throw back a few more beers and he's having a really good time. That is until a little while later when the sound system guy calls for Brody and Rachel to come up and sing a duet.

She looks a little stunned as she walks toward the stage and he can tell she did not sign up for this. That only leaves one option and he seriously wants to punch the face off the little creep. Rachel, ever the entertainer, simply grabs a mic and gets ready to perform. The opening notes of "Give Your Heart a Break" start playing and it takes everything inside of Finn not to storm out and make a scene. Or kick a chair. He really feels like kicking a chair right now.

He watches, unamused, as Brody starts circling Rachel as they duet and it makes him want to vomit seeing her with another guy. He knows that it sounds totally predatory, but he just doesn't trust this Brody guy.

After what feels like ages, the song finally ends and Finn frowns as he sees Brody walking towards their table. Apparently, his shift has luckily just ended and he can celebrate with them for Rachel's birthday.

"That was fantastic!" Kurt screeches clapping as they return to the table, and Finn can tell he's totally drunk. "You all have great musical chemistry!"

Finn suddenly feels like he's going to vomit and Blaine gives him a look as if to say he was sorry for Kurt's words. Rachel is looking at her feet, and he kind of feels bad for her because the situation is so awkward. That is until the next words leave Brody's mouth.

"That's not the only chemistry we've had. Right, Rachel?" he nudges her side in a joking manner. As the implications of the statement weighs down on Finn, he is pretty sure he is actually going to vomit. Puck looks like he wants to rip the tool's head off, too, and that makes him feel only a little better. He meets Rachel's eyes before he stands up abruptly. He needs some air, like right now.

He makes his way through the loud bar hastily and doesn't hear Rachel calling after him until he's outside leaning against the brick of the building, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Finn!" she calls, trying to sprint in her heels towards him. He feels bad because those heels have to be killer to walk in and she's drunk, which isn't helping the process. He catches her as she stumbles to him, and helps her stand upright, her eyes blazing. "What the hell was that? I know Brody comes on a little strong, but I didn't do anything!"

"You slept with THAT guy?" He all but yells the statement and he suddenly feels a little drunk, too. His head is spinning and he can't get the image of Brody and Rachel together out of his mind. They've talked about exes, but they've never had this conversation before.

"Finn, you can't possibly be mad about stuff that happened before I knew you."

He knows she's right and he knows that his own record isn't spotless. He went a little crazy his freshman year after he left the small town life. It just physically pains him to think about Rachel with other people like that.

"It was my freshman year after Jesse and I broke up," she starts before he cuts her off, telling her that he really doesn't need to hear this.

"I think it's important, Finny," she says, dropping down next to him on the ground and grabbing his hand. She's giving him those eyes and he doesn't think he could ever stay mad at her. Not that he really had a reason in the first place when he comes to think of it. "We need to have this talk sooner or later if our relationship is going to work and we are going to trust each other."

"I know," he relents. "I just don't like thinking about you with somebody else.. like that."

"You think I do?" she asks sarcastically, still holding his hand. "We need to be honest with each other. We can't be angry over things that happened in the past. So as much as this kills me to ask, how many for you?"

She looks apprehensive as the words leave her mouth and he raises her hand to kiss it before answering. "Ten."

"Ten?" she asks, her voice raising an octave. "Wow."

He suddenly becomes defensive because he feels like she's judging him. "Ten's not that many," he blurts out. "You should hear how many girls Puck has slept with. Mike, too."

"I'm not judging you, Finn," she says, looking at the ground. "That's just a lot to live up to whenever the time does come."

"Baby," he lifts her chin up as he speaks. "You're perfect. None of those other girls made me feel like you do."

It's true. Although they haven't had sex yet, he knows that it's going to be the best because she's the best. And he loves her. He almost tells her, but he chickens out.

"Four," she admits, looking him straight in the eyes. "I've slept with four guys."

He's really surprised and relieved at the number because he figures guys would be throwing themselves at her. I mean, just look at her, but she looks kind of ashamed right now and he has no idea why. He doesn't really care about Brody that much anymore and he wants to go back to having fun. It is her 21st birthday and they can have this discussion some other time. He thinks they've come to somewhat of an understanding anyways.

"Okay," he mumbles, wanting to talk about anything but this. She's shivering a little and he pulls her up so they're standing face to face. He leans in and gives her a sweet kiss. "Let's go back inside."

He starts to head back in the building, but she uses his hand to yank him back to her. She pushes him against the wall with strength he didn't know she had and connects their lips. He moans into the kiss before she pulls away. She's biting her lip and looking at him shyly, and he wishes he had a camera to capture how she looks in this moment because it literally takes his breath away.

"I love you," she whispers and he swears his heart soars out of his chest. She's giving him that look again and he'll never get tired of it.

"I love you too, legs," he grins after a second, and picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist before they dive in for another kiss.

Take that, Brody.

* * *

They finally go back inside about a half an hour later.

He could have stayed leaned against the wall kissing Rachel all night, but a group of people walked by, shouting at them to 'get a room.' He seriously thinks about it for a moment and the look on Rachel's face says she is, too. But, he realizes that all of her friends are inside to celebrate her birthday and that would just be rude to ditch them.

Quinn has a round of shots waiting for them when they get back and Puck's giving them a sly look like he knows what they were doing. It might also have to do with the fact that he's got red lipstick on his neck, but he can't bring himself to care right now. Brody is nowhere to be seen and he has a strong suspicion that Puck took care of it for him.

Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Mike apparently left a bit ago after Kurt and Tina started to feel sick. A lot of their other friends also have left as it is nearing closing time, leaving Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. They seem hellbent on getting Rachel plastered and keep giving her drinks, which makes Finn feel a little uneasy. She's going to have a killer hangover in the morning.

They finish out the night with a few more songs, and Finn even finds himself on stage singing "Faithfully" with Rachel. The combination of the alcohol and Rachel's puppy dog eyes make him relent to anything she asks and she looks mystified when they sing together. Brody can say whatever he wants, they have real musical chemistry.

She practically drags him off stage and is kissing him anywhere she can reach, mumbling how amazing his voice is, as they stumble back to the table. Santana raises her eyebrows, laughs, and motions that she and Brittany are leaving in a cab.

He grabs Rachel's clutch as he decides that it's time to leave because he can tell she's super drunk and getting very handsy. He walks outside, where he finds Puck and Quinn waiting for them and they decide they will all walk back to the boys' apartment together. He doesn't want to risk his entire future just to drive home.

He hoists Rachel onto his back and she automatically wraps her arms and legs around him. She leans her head forward so it's resting right by his and nuzzles his ear with her nose. Puck does the same to Quinn next to him and they start the short trek to their apartment.

She starts licking his ear again and he has to tighten his grip on her to stop from dropping her. He keeps trying to get her to stop, but after a while just lets it go. There are worse things that could happen to him than his super hot girlfriend kissing his ear he decides.

"Hey, Berry. Think you can wait til we get home to eat Finn's ear?" Puck asks, him and Quinn chuckling at Rachel's wanton behavior.

"As a matter of fact, Noah," Rachel slurs, "We are gonna do it all night long when we get back to the apartment."

He seriously wants to face palm right now because he can't believe that just came out of Rachel's mouth. She doesn't like when he cusses or says anything the least be offensive, yet here she is proclaiming they are gonna do it. All. Night. Long.

Puck bursts out laughing and nearly drops Quinn as Rachel gives him a glare. "Is that so? Better hope you didn't drink too much tonight, Finny boy. Would hate for you to not be able to keep it up."

He's about to retort when Rachel beats him to it. "I think he will be fine 'keeping it up.' Finn is very large and-"

He clamps a hand over her mouth to keep her from finishing that sentence and breathes a sigh of relief when they stop outside their apartment door. Puck can't stop laughing and Quinn has fallen asleep on his back. Luckily, Kurt and Blaine left the door unlocked so they could walk right in. Puck retreats to his room, while Finn heads towards his. He can hear Kurt retching in the bathroom and he really hopes Rachel doesn't have the same fate.

She goes limp as he deposits her on the bed and she's looking at him through hooded eyes. Her gaze is lustful and she pulls him down for a kiss. Jax starts barking from his kennel and he knows he needs to be let out, so he untangles himself from Rachel's embrace. He opens the kennel and Jax pounces on the bed next to Rachel, licking her face while she giggles.

"Hi Jaxy!" she continues to giggle as he hooks the leash on the dog.

"C'mon, bud. Let's go outside. Be right back, Rach."

He comes back in his room five minutes later to find her passed out on his bed, still fully clothed. He grins because she looks so peaceful as he lets Jax off the leash. The dog immediately jumps on the bed and settles next to Rachel.

He pulls her shoes off, along with all her necklaces and tiara. He goes to his drawer and fishes out a pair of pajamas for him and a t-shirt for her. He changes quickly before sliding her clothes off carefully and slipping the shirt over her head. She stirs a bit as he places her under the covers and slides in behind her. She turns over in his arms and lays her head on his chest, while throwing her arm over his stomach.

"Mmmm," she mumbles, placing her freezing toes on his calf making him squirm a bit. "Love you."

"Night, baby," he whispers while kissing her temple. "Love you, too."

He finds himself envisioning future birthdays they celebrate together as he drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review! I wanted to throw a little drama in there, but also our Finchel cuteness!**


	4. I don't have to meet your mother pt 1

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update. Life has been pretty busy. This is part 1 of this chapter, as I wanted to get it out to you all. There may be some mistakes because I did not edit it as well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

They go to Lima at the end of June.

Finn is a groomsman in his high school buddy Sam's wedding and he asks her to come with him. She's spending the summer working at the hospital in Columbus to get job experience. He's also staying in Columbus to do football conditioning and work when he can at a auto garage that is owned by Burt's friend.

Ever since her birthday, things have progressed in their relationship. She was a little disappointed how her daddy treated Finn at first, but he seemed to take a liking to him eventually. Finn and Logan communicate via text message at least once a week and he even made a special trip to see Logan when he was in Cincinnati for Sam's bachelor party a few weekends ago. It melts her heart every time he is so good to her baby brother.

Things progressed in other areas, too. She woke up the morning after her birthday with the worst hangover and Finn spent the day taking care of her. She was feeling better by later that night when it just happened. It wasn't planned, but it was perfect. With every other guy she had slept with it had just been sex. With Finn, it was making love and it was mind blowing. She had never felt so connected with anyone in her life and she fell even more in love with him in that experience. And every time they had done it since.. which was a lot.

It's a Thursday and she's waiting for Finn to pick her up. He's just getting off from the tire shop and they are going to make the drive so they are there by dinner. Finn's so, so excited for her to meet his mother and stepfather that night at dinner and it's contagious. She's really nervous, though, and she feels for Finn having to meet her dads without much warning and time to prepare. Finn's mom means a lot to him and he has missed her and she just wants to make a good impression. She knows her personality is a lot to handle and some people don't take well to her. She hopes his mom isn't one of those people.

She's just looking over her packing checklist when she hears the front door open.

"Rach? Babe?"

"In my room!" she yells, zipping up her suitcase and sliding it off the bed.

He enters the room and she can tell how excited he is just by the look on his face as he rushes over to her.

"Hey you," he says before leaning down and engulfing her lips in a kiss while simultaneously taking her bag from her. "I missed you."

"You saw me last night," she points out as they begin walking out of her room hand in hand to his Jeep.

"That's too long," he pouts as he opens the back and throws her suitcase in next to Jax's kennel. She opens up the passenger door and smiles when she sees Jax sitting in the backseat, his tail thumping wildly at her presence.

"Hi, baby boy!" she squeals in a baby voice as she gives his head a long scratch. She doesn't miss Finn rolling his eyes while he gets into the driver's seat. "How's my favorite guy?"

"First off, he's a dude, babe. He doesn't like when you call him baby boy."

"Oh yeah?" she questions teasingly just to get a rise out of him. "He tell you that?"

"Secondly," he continues as if she hadn't interrupted him. Now it's her turn to roll her eyes as he pulls out of her apartment complex and onto the main road. "I thought I was your favorite guy?"

He gives her a pathetic look and she just wants to freeze this moment because Finn Hudson is beautiful. She knows that is not a word typically used to describe men, but that's what comes to mind when she thinks of her man. Everything about him is just wonderful. He's the greatest man she's ever known and she feels so, so lucky to be with him. It also doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes. She wonders sometimes what he's doing with her. He could be with any girl on campus, and he's chosen a short, Jewish girl with a big nose and a flair for the dramatics. Finn assures her all the time that she's all he wants and he has his own special way of making her feel beautiful and wanted.

She snaps herself out of her musings and grabs his arm, placing a light kiss on his bicep. "You know you're my favorite, Finny. In fact, I think I showed you last night..."

"Three times," he finishes for her, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Yes," she rolls her eyes. Boys. "Three times."

"Mmm..." he murmurs, grabbing her hand as the merge onto in the interstate. "It's a shame Ma's gonna make us have separate rooms this weekend. I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

He's wagging his eyebrows at her and she just giggles. "Regardless of our sleeping arrangements, we will not be having relations in your parents' house. It's just weird and I will not do it or support it."

"Having relations?" he laughs. "Baby, you're a big girl. C'mon say it. Say we won't be fucking in my-"

"Finn!" she cuts him off, her cheeks flaming. She knows he's just trying to get a rise out of her because she doesn't condone cussing or any other form of foul language. He won't break her, though. "We won't be making love in your parent's house."

"Legs, what we did last night would not be considered making love," he jokes with her. She turns an even deeper shade of red because she knows he's right. Last night was fast and rough. And hot... so hot. "In fact, I remember someone asking me to fuc-"

"Finn!" she cuts him off again, this time hitting his arm. He catches her hand in one of his while the other rests on the wheel. She loves the way their hands feel together. His is so big and hers is so small, but they fit together perfectly.

"I'm just teasing you, Rach," he says softly as he sneaks a glance at her. He gives her that perfect half smile and it serves it's purpose because she melts.

"Well you better quit," she starts, trying to regain some control in the situation as she gives him a seductive look, "or I'll make sure to tease you all weekend."

She grins when she sees him lick his lips and let out a low groan. She loves that she can have this effect on him because he totally has it on her. All he has to do is give her that lopsided smile with those dimples and she's gone. She's never been in a relationship so loving and passionate before and she just knows Finn is the one. Their relationship has progressed quickly and she's usually such a cautious girl, but Finn makes her just live in the moment.

"Thank you for coming this weekend, Rach," he smiles at her. "It means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me," she replies squeezing his hand.

* * *

They've been driving for a while when he starts singing to her.

She's dominated the performances so far in the ride and she's been hoping he would join her. When he got on stage with her on her birthday, she was blown away. She'd heard him singing in the shower before and always knew he had a good voice. But when they sang together, it was magical...serious musical chemistry.

He fidgets with the radio a bit and turns it up when he finds a song he likes. She listens, intrigued and smiles when she recognizes the tune. It's one of her favorites, and she shouldn't be surprised that Finn loves it too. She feels it applies to their relationship. She's about to open her mouth and sing the first verse when he beats her to it.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

He's trying to be goofy and make the performance over the top and she just giggles. He throws a little wink in her direction before continuing. She could met right here, right now because even though he's trying to make her laugh, she knows he's being sincere and his voice just has a crazy effect on her.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

He raises her hand to his mouth and places a loving kiss on it. She looks straight into his eyes and sees all of the emotion and everything he's trying to say to her before he glances back at the road. She decides to join in because it wouldn't be a complete performance without Rachel Berry in it and she thinks the song makes for a perfect duet.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Jax settles his head on the center console as they continue their duet and nudges her arm with his wet nose. She smiles, giving him a little brush and she feels so content in the moment with her two favorite guys when the song ends.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone this weekend. Ever since the bachelor party, Sam hasn't stopped asking about you. And don't even get me started on my mom. I think she's more excited about meeting you than seeing me."

"I'm excited to meet her, too," she grins, taking a drink of her water bottle. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while until she looks at him with puppy dog eyes. "Finny, I'm bored. Entertain me."

He wags his eyebrows and nods his head towards the backseat and she just shoots him an unamused look.

"Worth a shot," he mutters to himself before perking up. "Let's play 20 questions, except less because we will be there soon."

"Okay! I'll go first," she replies, putting a finger on her chin while thinking before coming up with a question for him. "Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"That's your question?" he scoffs.

She throws him a look that could kill because yes, that was her question. It's something she's genuinely curious about and now is a perfect opportunity.

"I guess in 10 years I see myself playing quarterback in the NFL." He rubs the back of his neck and his eyes shift nervously. "Married with a few kids. To, uh, you. Living our dream."

She feels her eyes begin to tear because that's what she sees too. The fact that he feels that strongly about their relationship eases her nerves a bit for the weekend.

"That's what I see, too," she admits. "Me, you, Jax, and a few kids."

"Mmmm, sounds perfect to me. Okay, my turn for a question." He looks deep in thought for a moment before a smirk crosses his handsome features. She inwardly groans because she knows where this is going judging by that look. "What's your biggest fantasy?"

She knows his question is meant sexually because he's a boy and hasn't gotten off the topic since they'd started being active. Her face turns a dark shade of scarlet before she says, "I will not answer that."

"Oh, come on babe. Tell me." He's grinning madly at her and she can tell he's thinking about how we would answer the question, so she decides to turn the tables.

"You tell me first," she whispers seductively. His eyes darken a bit from the tone of her voice, but he shakes his head before turning back to her.

"Nope, not gonna work. I asked you first."

"Finn?" she questions him in a sing-song voice, trailing her finger down his arm slowly. "If you tell me, I might do it."

His eyes widen comically and she giggles to herself. She knew that would get him and she congratulates herself for a job well doe. He gives her a sly look before answering. "The end zone of a football field."

She raises an eyebrow because that isn't what she was expecting at all. She thought he fantasize about her dressing up as something, not some place they could do it. Although, she will admit the thought kind of turns her on.

"Why the end zone?" she asks. "Why not somewhere else on the field?"

He gives a low chuckle before continuing while giving her a cheeky grin. "That way I can score where I score."

She snorts loudly as they continue down the interstate, exchanging questions and small kisses along the way.

* * *

She is in awe when they pull into Finn's driveway a little bit later.

Based on conversations they had in the past, she knew that Finn lived in the outskirts of Lima rather than in town. When his mom had married Burt, they moved into his house that was on a large piece of land. Finn had described the estate to her before, but seeing it in person was a whole different story.

It was breathtaking. The house itself was a huge and looked older. She vaguely remembered Finn telling her that it had been in Burt's family for years and that it was his pride and joy. There was a nice barn in the distance and fenced in fields rolling behind it. The sunlight sparked off the lake that was situated to the right and behind the house. She breathed in the fresh air deeply, loving the change from the normal city life she was used to in Cincinnati.

Finn opens her door for her and she swoons a little bit because he is such a gentleman. She gets out gingerly, smoothing down her flowy summer skirt. Nerves hit her as she watches Jax run up to a woman and man that are sitting on a swing on the wrap around porch.

"Do I look okay?" she asks nervously as Finn grabs their luggage. She suddenly wishes she would have dressed up a little more to meet his parents. What was she thinking? First impressions are so important and she can't believe that she is going to mess this one up.

"You look beautiful." Finn comes over to her and presses a kiss to her temple while shifting the bags so they are in one of his hands. The other comes grabs hers as he leads her up the sidewalk.

Finn's mom is petting Jax and talking to him in a baby voice and she can't help but smile because she does the same to annoy Finn. She seems to hear them coming up the walk and gives Jax one last pat on the head before standing and beaming at them.

"Finny!" she squeals, and Rachel can't help but smile on the utterly happy look on both of their faces. She's never had a mom before and she can't help but be a little envious of their obviously close relationship.

"Hi, Ma," he greets, letting go of Rachel's hand as his mom launches herself at him. He looks like he can barely breathe because she is squeezing him so tightly and the sight makes Rachel giggle because the woman is a lot smaller than him. She woman pulls back and pats his face lovingly before she turns to Rachel and smiles widely.

"And you must be Rachel," she smiles and surprises her by pulling her into a hug. "I am so happy to finally meet you."

She's a little taken back by how friendly she is because she was expecting her to be a little more standoffish. She smiles at Finn, who throws her a little wink, before returning the hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you, too. Finn has told me so much about you and your family," she replies nervously, suddenly unsure of how to act.

"Carole," the man on the swing says, standing up and walking over to them. "Let the poor girl go, you're probably squashing her."

Carole just swats him when he gets close enough. "I'm doing no such thing!"

"I'm Burt," the older man greets, holding his hand out for her to shake. "Sorry about my wife's behavior. It seems you've gained quite the fan club around these parts. I can't tell you how many times both my sons have talked my ear off about you."

She glances at Finn, who has turned an adorable shade of red as she giggles. The fact that not only Finn, but Kurt as well, has been singing her praises makes her feel a lot better about this whole situation. Jax hops off the porch at that moment, nearly crashing into her as he starts nudging at her hands.

"It seems my grand-dog has also taken a liking to you as well," Burt says, his eyes twinkling as he ushers them inside. "From what I've heard, you keep my boys in line. I feel like I owe you something because that in itself is a big undertaking."

She giggles again and can't help but like the older man. Even though he is a congressman and a pretty important figure in Ohio, he is very down to earth. His wardrobe is very simple, with just jeans and a button up and his demeanor is open and friendly. She figures that's where Finn gets it from because she has never heard him brag about being the quarterback.

"Speaking of the princess," Finn interjects as they enter the living room and he sets their bags down. "Where is he? And where are we sleeping?"

"Your brother and Blaine are out for dinner with Blaine's parents, so, that just leaves us for tonight. Finn told me you're a vegan, sweetie, so I found a recipe for vegan lasagna," Carole says and she giggles at both the boys' faces as they realize that there will be no meat in their dinner. "Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. Why don't you go upstairs and show her the guest room, baby? I'll call when dinner is ready."

She and Finn gather their stuff and begin walking up the stairs while Burt retreats outside to the swing. She loves the homey feel of the place and feels a little jealous that this is where Finn grew up. She's about halfway up the stairs when Carole's voice stops her.

"Oh, and Rachel?" she starts, giving Rachel that beaming smile that hasn't left her face sine they got there. "Make yourself at home."

Rachel nods, sending her a small smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Hummel."

"Carole," she corrects. "Call me Carole."

"Thanks, Carole," she repeats before walking up the stairs. She finds Finn entering the first door on the right as she looks down the long hallway. The house is really huge and there seem to be plenty of extra rooms. The room he is in has football memorabilia and is very simple. There is also an old drum set in the corner by a desk and she goes over and runs a finger along it. She grins, realizing this must be Finn's old room as she is hit with the realization that it is very similar to his apartment room.

She turns around to find Finn sitting on his bed, watching her movements.

"What?" she asks, suddenly very self-conscious. Maybe she has something on her face. Oh, that's great, just what she needed when meeting his mother.

"Nothing," he responds, shaking his head. "I just had the mental image of you playing the drums. Total turn on."

"Oh yeah?" she asks coyly, going to sit behind them and grabbing a drum stick. She lightly taps the drums, mindful of the fact that his mother and stepfather are downstairs and probably don't want to hear that. She begins tapping out a little beat and Finn throws himself back on the bed, clutching his chest.

"Baby, you're giving me heart papulations," he teases, smirking at her as she puts the drum sticks down and stands up.

"Palpitations," she corrects. "And your heart is on the other side of your chest."

He looks embarrassed for a moment before switching his hand to the other side and becoming even more dramatic as he scoots up the bed.

"It's driving me wild. I need some assistance, Nurse Rachel. Maybe a little CPR?" He grins up at her naughtily and pulls her down on top of him.

She squeals, pushing herself up on her elbows and attempting to get up. "No way, QB. You're gonna have to save your moves for another time."

He pouts and the action makes her heart flutter. "Rach, I could die if you don't do something. C'mon, just give me a little sugar. Right here," he says, pointing to the side of his mouth and she giggles, relenting.

"You're so cheesy," she says, standing up and holding her hands out for him to take and grunting as she helps him off the bed.

"You love it," he replies, slinging an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the room next door.

"This is your room." He opens the door to a spacious room and sets her bags down on the floor by the bed. "Now I know sharing a wall with me will be difficult and you may have the urge to join me, but I assure you it's possible. Kurt has been doing it for years."

She gives him a sarcastic look and laughs. That's the thing she loves most about Finn. He's so corny and never fails to make her laugh. "I will try to contain myself," she says, leaning in to give him a kiss as a reward for trying to settle her nerves down with his teasing. She hears Carole calling up the stairs that dinner is ready and the nerves return once again.

She's shocked that instead of feeling his lips on hers, her lips make contact with his hand, which he has held up in front of his mouth. "Nope, no funny business in my parent's house. That's your rule," he mumbles from behind his hand.

"Finn!" she says indignantly, knowing he's just trying to wind her up. He laughs, leaning in and giving her a hard kiss that leaves her in a daze before turning and walking out of the room.

"C'mon, babe. I'm hungry."

She rolls her eyes as she follows him, saying a silent prayer that the dinner goes well.

* * *

Dinner is wonderful.

Carole is just lovely and gushes every time she talks about Finn. She can tell that Finn is a big momma's boy and the thought warms her heart. Her daddy always told her to watch how a boy treats his mom because that's how he will treat her. Based on their interactions throughout the night, it's safe to say Finn has passed with flying colors.

Carole just adores her and the feeling is definitely mutual. They talk a lot about nursing and she learns about Carole's position at the hospital in Lima. She tells Rachel that she will put in a good word for her because she knows people at some hospitals in the state. She also continuously praises Finn for bringing home such a good girl and gushes over how "adorable" she is.

Burt seems to take an immediate liking to her and she suspects that it is because of her friendship with Kurt and the fact that she is accepting of him. He also compliments her a lot on how well Finn is doing in school and how great of shape he's in. She blushes a little at that because she doesn't want to admit that it's not just his new diet that has led to that. He also talks a lot about her daddy and the two apparently are having a business dinner soon. She hopes that Burt can talk Finn up to her daddy a bit.

They are just finishing up dinner when Kurt and Blaine arrive back home from Blaine's house. Rachel sits back and watches the family dynamic and she finds herself daydreaming about being a part of it one day. Blaine and Kurt have been dating since high school, so it's safe to say that he's a part of the family already. She hopes one day she will be too and judging by the look Finn is giving her, he's thinking the same thing.

Carole begins to clear the table and she tries to help, but Burt doesn't let her. Finn's giving her this look like he adores her and a feeling of warmth spreads throughout her.

"You think they like me?" she asks him nervously, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. It's a nervous habit she has.

"Rach, they loved you," Finn says, pulling her onto his lap and placing his lips on hers.

"Hand check!" Burt yells, laughing as he walks through the room, picking up more dishes on the way. Finn raises his hands over his head and she frantically tries to get off his lap. He doesn't let her though, grabbing her waist and pulling her back down. She shoots him a glare and attempts again.

"You're wasting your energy, Rach," he grins, sitting her on his lap properly and wrapping his arm around her to get her to stop moving. Damn him for being so tall and strong and handsome.

"Let me up! Burt probably thinks I'm some kind of whore now. I am so embarrassed, I should just-"

"Babe, relax," he drops a soothing kiss to her hair. "He was kidding. Burt doesn't think you're a whore. You know how many times he's walked in..."

She shoots him a glare, raising her eyebrows as he catches himself before continuing his sentence. The thought of the number of girls he's been with really bothers her sometimes.

"Speaking of girls you've been with before..," she begins, glancing at him nervously. "Is she going to be here this weekend?"

The "she" that she is referring to is Finn's ex-girlfriend, Whitney. He told her about how they dated from freshman year of high school to when he left for Ohio State. She went to school in Los Angeles so they went their separate ways because of the distance that they would be facing. He also told her about how she is a family friend and that they still see each other from time to time at events like this.

"Yeah," he replies nervously and she can tell he is very uncomfortable with the situation. "She's Sam's sister so I would say it's a given."

She looks down, embarrassed that she had forgotten she was Sam's sister. Even better. For some reason, she feels tears welling up in her eyes. She's always been insecure and meeting the girl that Finn had been with for so many years doesn't do much for her ego. She wouldn't be that bothered if she knew that they had no contact, but for some reason, Finn is pretty insistent on keeping her in his life. The thought of sharing Finn with another girl nearly kills her and she wonders where she lost all control and how she fell so hard.

"Rach?" he questions, lifting her chin with his finger. She knows he sees the tears threatening to spill over and his face softens. She knows she's a dramatic person, but Finn seems to take it in stride and always knows what to say to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

"Finn, it's bad enough that I have to compete with girls throwing themselves at you every day on campus, but a girl you had a long-term relationship with? That's pretty intimidating."

"Compete?" he questions, his eyes swirling with emotions as he looks deep into hers. "Babe, there's no competition at all. You're it for me, Rach."

She smiles at his words and a single tear rolls down her face. He catches it and leans in and presses a light kiss on her cheek. His statement has its intended effect and she's feeling better at least for the time being. "You're it for me too. I love you, QB."

"Love you too, legs," he grins, leaning in for a kiss. The happiness she feels when hearing those words overrides her worries of being caught by Burt or Carole as she returns the kiss.

"Hand check!" Burt walks through again, laughing even louder this time. She giggles into Finn's mouth, both of them raising their hands but not detaching their lips.

She can't help the bit of doubt that lingers in her mind.

* * *

It's nearing midnight and she's just about asleep when she hears a light rap on the door.

"Come in," she whispers, already knowing it's Finn. She had heard some shuffling in this room a few moments ago. The door opens and he walks in wearing a pair of pajama pants, a white t-shirt, and a beaming smile.

"Hi gorgeous," he grins, coming over to the bed and lying next to her, nuzzling her face with his nose.

"Get out," she mumbles, giggling. "I'm trying to sleep."

He stops his movements and grabs the blankets, effectively yanking them off of her. "Nope, we are going somewhere."

"Finn," she moans, trying to reach for the covers. She opens her eyes and looks into his and she can tell that wherever he's taking her is important.

"Give me a few minutes to change," she relents, gesturing towards her short pajama shorts and tank top that she's wearing.

"But I like that," he whines and she can tell he's giving her a once over. She points toward the door and he raises his hands. "Fine, I'll go change, too. Meet you in the hall."

She quickly changes into a pair of shorts and grabs Finn's football sweatshirt that is more hers than his anymore before meeting him in the hall.

"Where are we going?" she whispers as they walk out to his Jeep.

"It's a surprise."

"Fiinnnnn.." she whines, looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes. She huffs when she realizes he will not look away from the road. So much for him falling for the eyes.

"Calm down," he says, bringing her hand up to his mouth for a kiss. "We're almost there. It's not that exciting anyways."

Her eyebrows squint together in confusion when he pulls in next to a sign that says "William McKinley High School" and she glances at Finn as he throws the car into park on the far side of the parking lot. They walk hand and hand to wherever he is leading her in the darkness. They stop at the entrance to the football field and he hops the gate with ease.

"Finn! What are you doing?" she asks, looking around alarmed. They could get into so much trouble for this. She will not risk her future so that he can go play on a high school field. Just imagine what her daddy would say.

"Relax, babe," he says, somehow opening the gate enough for her to walk through to the side he is on.

"I will not relax! Trespassing is a crime and I will not do it!"

"You already are doing it," he smirks as he starts walking towards the field, leaving her. She looks around, a little scared because it is dark and decides to follow him. She will tell the cops he kidnapped her if they show up.

He stops abruptly at the 50 yard line and she runs into his back before he turns around and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I know it's kinda lame, but I just wanted to take you here. This place is pretty important to me."

"Totally not lame," she corrects, smiling up at him as they walk into the middle of the field. The light from the moon is making it somewhat easy to see and she can finally make out his facial features. He's got that twinkle in his eye that he gets when he thinks about football, Lima, and his family.

"This place kinda shaped me into the person I am." He takes his sweatshirt off and places it on the ground and lowers both of them down onto it. She leans back on her arms, mimicking his pose, and rests her feet over his.

He places one of his hands on her calf as he continues. "I was a real mess when my mom started dating Burt. It was in sixth grade and I was just a little shit. Burt was so nice to me and it would just piss me off because I thought he was trying to replace my dad. He started trying to get me to play football and I flat out refused."

"What changed?" she asks.

"My dad's friend from the army gave me a stern talking to and I realized that I was acting that way for no reason. I started to warm up to Burt and we even started playing football. Burt knew the high school coach and she would let us come out here and play. It was then that I decided that I wanted to be a professional football player. Burt's been there every step of the way. My mom and Kurt, too. I just wish my dad could have seen all of these dreams coming true. I hope he would be proud."

She smiles up at him, once again feeling tears spring to her eyes as they always do when he talks about his dad. She wishes that Finn didn't have to experience any of this pain and that she could take it away for him. She scoots over until she's behind him and wraps him in her arms as she nuzzles the side of his neck with her nose.

"He would be so proud," she confirms. "There's no doubt in my mind. Not just of the football stuff, but of the man you've become. You're my hero, Finn."

"You're mine," he says as their eyes lock and she feels like she can't breathe. The way he looks at her sometimes has that affect and it's the most amazing feeling. It's like falling and floating at the same time.

"C'mon," he nudges her, standing up and pulling her up as well. He jogs over to the sidelines and digs around a minute before producing a football. She looks a little skeptical of what is about to happen as he runs back over.

"Go long," he says, pointing toward the end zone. "Let's see if you have any game."

It's still pretty dark, but she thinks she can see enough to catch the ball so she does as she's told. She's in pretty good shape, so she's not worried about the running. She hopes she can catch the ball and not make a fool of herself in front of Finn. He launches the pass and she turns around just in time for the ball to sail into her arms. She runs the five yards left before she's in the end zone.

"Damn," Finn whistles, running towards her and lifting her up by the armpits in celebration of her catch. "That was so hot."

She giggles as she slides down his body, suddenly getting an idea. She looks around to make sure they are indeed alone before putting a perfectly manicured finger on his chest. "I'll show you hot."

His eyes nearly bulge out his head as she takes his sweatshirt and throws it down in the end zone. She lays down on it, posing in what she hopes is a sexy way. "Come here, QB. Let's see if you can score."

"Holy shit," he breathes out before ridding himself of his shirt as he lays down on top of her. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

Her loud laugh is the only sound she gets out before his lips are on hers.

**A/N: As I stated before, this is part 1 of this chapter. Part 2 should be coming by next week. I have it part of the way done, but I wanted to give you a little something. We will see Rachel meeting the friends and the actual wedding in the next part. **


End file.
